Under Traffic
Under Traffic is a dungeon near of Valeria Chateau in Wild Arms 2. This place is the first official mission of the ARMS group established by Irving after Ashley and Lilka rescued Brad from Illsveil Prison Island. Storyline The site is a set of caves with rocks and explosives blocking the path, some regions of the site are flooded The group continues to find someone lying on the ground, Lilka says they need to help him. The peddler emits a few moans while lying on the floor. Brad says he does not look that bad, and Ashley says they should not leave him there, he points out that both Meria and Valeria are away from there to carry him. Lilka recalls the communicator Ashley had received from Irving, the group contacted Irving and said they found a traveler who ended up lost and unconscious inside the caves. Irving tells them that the communicator has a tracer feature, so Irving can help them by giving them the location of a nearby exit, he instructs them to follow the southeast where there is a small town called Damzen located at the foot of the moutains of the region , Irving says that the city is not very different from the others and that if possible they should leave the traveler they found in the city. Walktrough Once there, use the Fire Rod (TOOL) in the explosives box. In the next box, use kick Kick Boots (TOOL) to lean against the rock, and then fire again. In the next room, do the same by pushing the 2 first boxes to the right and the third to the left. Use the kick boots on the wooden platforms to make them move. In the same room there is a "Multiblast ARM" for Ashley (for Ashley's new ARMS is required to use the respective item in it). After collecting the gems in the next room, drop the crate and before blast it, push it to the right, positioning it near a different part of the wall. Inside take the Moonstone Crest. Further on, take a Map Scope. After Save Point you will find Peddler. Use the Call command. Leaving the cave, look for Damzen City. East of it, near a beach with a column, there is a Lucky Card. In the city buy new equipment and take the injured person to the doctor. Then use Call to call Irving. Get out of the hospital and enter a house to the west. Talk to everyone there and when you leave, Irving will call again. Exit the city and look for a house (Odd Headquarters) northeast of the stones. This house is special because you can see details of all the monsters that you faced during the game, with their weaknesses and HP, in a sort of album of cards. Go down the stairs and talk to the guy. to change the names of their characters. Do not worry about the chests you I'll get them later. Enemies * Gob * Dryad Gallery UnderTraffic01.png UnderTraffic02.png UnderTraffic03.png 0873.gif UnderTraffic04.png UnderTraffic05.png Category:Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 2 dungeons